


i want that jeart (johnny’s heart)

by tenwoonist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Online Relationship, Social Media, Twitter, kinda ...?, lots of swearing, slow burn kinda ??, social media but theres irl stuff, ten and taeyong embarrassing themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenwoonist/pseuds/tenwoonist
Summary: ✿ ♡‿♡✿stop imgonna cry Fri am so in LOVE.i want that jock (johnnys cock)tyoh my god shut up
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, i just wanted to say that i honestly dont know where this fic is going but its really fun to write so ill continue it !!  
> also the characters, their personalities and what they say are over-exaggerated for comedic purpose !! lots of swearing and stuff like "im gonna kick you" (jokingly of course) 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy!

**ty** @tyongies

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
tae  
TAE  
TAEYONG^&%^@*

 **ty**  
what  
WHAT DO U WANT  
I AM BUSY

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
doing what?  
dreaming about jaehyun?????

 **ty**  
FUCK OFF NO

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
oh right  
you’re too much of a pussy  
to talk to him

 **ty**  
??bitch??  
saying that when you  
cant even look johnny in the eyes  
without turning red????

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
….

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
THAT WAS ONE TIME

 **ty**  
yeah okay  
now what do you want

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
i  
I wanna talktojohnny

 **ty**  
okay  
go text him then

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
you are not helping

 **ty**  
WHAT AM ISUPPPOED TO DO>>?>

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
LISTEN ITS NOT THAT EASY  
hes like my bestest friend

 **ty**  
ohgod that’s so cliché  
twink falls for straight best friend

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
taeyong.

 **ty**  
ok im sorry  
anyways  
jus tell him, have you seen the  
way he looks at you? Very homo if  
you ask me

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
stop imgonna cry Fr  
i am so in LOVE.  
i want that jock (johnnys cock)

 **ty**  
oh my god shut up

* * *

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
shake some ass and move on  
can be nsfw !! 96'  
 **124** Following **9,089** Followers

  
✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
someone tell me i'm pretty 5m  
  
189 **Retweets** 3,049 **Likes**

**ty** @tyongies  
 **@tenlee** BESTIEEE

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@tenlee** ur so hot

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tyongies** ;)))

 **youngho** @jsuh  
 **@tenlee** Aa very pretty ten :)!

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@jsuh** (´。• ᵕ •。`) ♡

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@tenlee** yall fuckin?

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tyongies** im gonna kick you.

* * *

**ty** @tyongies

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
TAEYONGGG  
MYGOD  
IM GONNA KKMS

 **ty**  
you are so down bad

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
my face isSO RED

 **ty**  
just TALK TO HIM  
his dms are open

✿ ♡‿♡✿  
no.  
not until you talk to  
jaehyun too

 **ty**  
oh my god  
we are both never getting  
laid

* * *

**’** @not_t_yong  
nicki minaj is the queen of rap  
dont req plz  
 **64** Following **16** Followers

**'** @not_t_yong  
i am so tired of this shit can someone  
just tell * that * likes them  
  


 **chitta** @96_catboy  
 **@not_t_yong**......

 **'** @not_t_yong  
 **@96_catboy** you whenever you see [redacted]  


**chitta** @96_catboy  
 **@not_t_yong** FCUK OFF

zzz @d_dsich  
 **@not_t_yong @96_catboy**  
he’s right ten, im tired of seeing  
your horny ass on the tl

 **chitta** @96_catboy  
 **@not_t_yong @d_dsich** every time i  
log into this app I get attacked

* * *

✿♡‿♡✿Retweeted  
 _@loveholic_ 9m  
hand around my throat. NOW!

**yuta sexy as hell** @animetiddies  
 **@tenlee**?

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@animetiddies** its about *

 ** **yuta sexy as hell** @animetiddies  
 **@tyongies**** LLMAOOO

**youngho** @jsuh 5m  
Work :)  
  
104 **Retweets** 1,047 **Likes**

**ty** @tyongies 1m  
 **@tenlee** hey you ok ?ur drooling :(

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tenlee** 🖕🖕🖕

🍑 @jjaehyun 3m  
  
378 **Retweets** 5,047 **Likes**  


✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@jjaehyun _@tyongie_**

🍑 @jjaehyun  
 **@tenlee** ?

**ty** @tyongies   
**@jjaehyun** IGNORE HIM

* * *

**'** @not_t_yong  
 **@96_catboy** IMGONNA MURDER UR ASS

 **zzz** @d_dsich  
oomf and oomf fighting on the  
tl again.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update again .. writing this is so fun

**ty** @tyongies  
take me down to himbo city where the boys  
aint bright but they all got tiddy /nsfw  
 **80** Following **6,989** Followers

**ty** @tyongies  
sum waist for u ;) 26m  
  
1,309 **Retweets** 10,894 **Likes**

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tyongies** GODDAMN THIS BLEW UP ??  
BESTIE IS FAMOUS

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tyongies** [redacted] is gonna love this

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@tenlee  
  
**

˳೫˚∗ @wiinwin  
 **@tyongies** a gift for * ??

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@wiinwin** _ **@animetiddies**_ please  
come and collect your man.

* * *

**@jjaehyun** liked **@tyongies** tweet!

* * *

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee

**ty**  
fuck  
FUCK  
f  
HE LIKED IT

✿♡‿♡✿  
yeah get that dick!

 **ty**  
NO TIME FOR JOKES WTF  
but yes,  
anyways IM FREAKING OUT

✿♡‿♡✿  
DM HIM THEN

 **ty** **  
**zzz...  
now i know how u  
feel when i tell u that

✿♡‿♡✿  
deserved

 **ty** **  
**ive never wanted a man  
this badly In my life

✿♡‿♡✿  
is this how i act when   
talkin about johnny?  
  
  
  


 **ty**  
IM SERIOUS RN 

**ty**  
IWANT HIM SO BADLY

✿♡‿♡✿  
dick deprived lmao

 **ty**  
😐 😐 😐

* * *

**+82-165-690-4739** named the groupchat _**'besfrends'**_

 **+82-165-690-4739** changed their chat name to ' **ten** '

 **ten** added **+82-165-5533-633,** **+82-105-5549-876, +82-195-5558-231,** **  
+82-105-5586-994, +82-115-5549-656, +82-195-5558-231,  
+82-105-5575-590, +82-185-5538-062**

**ten**  
goddamn

 **+82-105-5549-876**  
WHO'S WHO

 **+82-115-5549-656** **  
**helloo~

 **+82-105-5549-876** **  
**ok thats jungwoo

 **+82-105-5575-590**  
HELLO HOMOSEXUALS  
except for jaehyun and johnny

 **ten**  
Haha

 **+82-105-5586-994**  
oh god not another gc, the last time  
we made one we had to remove ten 

**ten** **  
**the wine was too good i apologize

 **+82-105-5586-994** **  
**you drank the whole bottle in  
8 minutes and told the gc about  
your sexual fantasies

 **ten** **  
**anyways

 **+82-195-5558-231**  
hold on who's who

 **+82-105-5549-876** **  
**i asked that earlier and no one  
answered

 **ten**  
you can change ur chat name  
yknow

 **+82-105-5549-876** **  
**WHY DIDNT U SAYTHAT EARLIER

**+82-105-5549-876** changed their chat name to **taetae**

 **+82-115-5549-656** changed their chat name to **snoopy**

 **+82-195-5558-231** changed their chat name to **sicheng**

 **+82-105-5575-590** changed their chat name to **yutaaa**

 **+82-105-5586-994** changed their chat name to **doie**

 **+82-165-5533-633** changed their chat name to **john**

 **+82-185-5538-062** changed their chat name to **taeil**

**taetae** **  
**thats better

 **taetae** **  
**tennie give me admin

 **ten**  
why should i

 **taetae**  
bitch just do it

 **ten**  
fine

' **taetae** is now an admin!'

**sicheng**  
WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM  
THAT MUCH POWER

 **taetae**  
oh shut up

**taetae** changed **+82-195-5558-231** 's chat name to **valentine boy <3**

**snoopy** **  
**cute~

 **nayuta**  
🤨

* * *

**taetae**

**ten** **  
**wow very subtle tae, as if  
you weren't obvious enough

 **taetae**  
hey but like at least its cute

 **taetae** **  
**lets see how long it'll take for  
you to start flirting with johnny  
in the gc

 **ten** **  
**g  
GO AWAY

* * *

**besfrends**

**sicheng** **  
**i am sensing very strong  
homosexual activity

 **taetae** **  
**ha  
anyways  
tennie why'd you make this

 **ten** **  
**hhhhh  
im gonna be honest  
i rlly miss hanging out w u guys :(

 **doie** **  
**you are such a sap chittaphon

 **ten**  
except for you

 **doie**  
HEY

 **john**  
Aw ten i missed hanging  
out with you too :(

 **ten**  
JOHNNYYYY yes pls i wanna  
meet up with you again last time  
was so fun (╥_╥) its so sad that  
we've only hung out twice,,  
its a shame you live so far away :(

 **john  
** it does get quite boring here in  
chicago, i've been planning on  
visiting again soon

 **ten** **  
**aa thats exciting (≧◡≦) ♡ !!

 **doie** **  
**did you two forget that we  
were here

 **ten** **  
**zip it.

 **nayuta**  
so are we hanging out soon  
yes or no

 **john  
** ill look for some flights to  
korea for next week

 **ten  
** YEAHH I CANT WAIT  
i'm so exciteddd :D

* * *

**taetae**

**taetae  
** are you excited to see all  
of us or just johnny ****

 **ten  
** all of you of course <3

 **taetae  
** me when i lie

 **ten  
** can you hop off my ass

* * *

**john** @jsuh  
coffee connoisseur - '95  
 _Chicago, Illinois_  
 **597** Following **2,456** Followers

**john** @jsuh  
see you soon!  
  
 **36** Retweets **209** Likes

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@jsuh** <3 <3 

* * *

' @not_t_yong  
yep they're definitely fucking  
  
 **chitta** @96_catboys  
 **@not_t_yong** GIVE ME A BREAKKKK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since the group of friends decided to meet up once more for summer. They had been so busy with life lately, and had decided that it was a good idea to rest for a while.

Ten, Yuta and Taeyong were both busy with trying to pursue a career in dance together, Johnny worked at a cafe in Chicago, Sicheng and Jaehyun were well-known in the modeling industry in South Korea, Jungwoo's a kindergarten teacher working alongside Doyoung and Taeil owned a bakery in Seoul.

"Ten, calm your ass down please-- you're giving me a headache" Taeyong groaned as the younger dragged him across the mall. Ever since Johnny said he was planning on booking a flight to Korea, Ten hadn't stopped talking about him since. Sure, he talks about Johnny a lot in general, but this time-- Ten just couldn't shut up about the man.

"Quit your whining, at least your loverboy lives just a few minutes away. Mine lives all the way in the United fucking States. Now come with me." Ten said, pulling Taeyong into a store and demanding him to help him pick out clothing from the isles. 

Ten was confident with his looks, he knows he's attractive, and Johnny had told him countless times how pretty he is too-- but even with all that confidence he was still nervous seeing the older man again. Johnny had been the only guy he felt attracted to ever since the messy breakup he had with his ex, so he did not want to fuck this up. 

"Now, how does this look?' Ten asked, staring at Taeyong who was sitting down on a small couch in the store they were in. "Hot as fuck, now can we please leave? We've been here for almost an hour and i'm pretty sure the cashier is tired of hearing you whine about needing the perfect outfit."

Ten rolled his eyes at that, "alright alright let's go."  
He quickly changed back into his old clothing and paid for his new ones. Giving the cashier a small apologetic small before grabbing Taeyong's arm and headed out the store. 

* * *

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
shake some ass and move on  
can be nsfw !! 96'  
 **124** Following **9,578** Followers

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
feeling very sexy rn 2m  
  
192 **Retweets** 907 **Likes**

**ty** @tyongies  
 **@tenlee** where is my pic creds????????

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tyongie** s you're asking for too much

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@tenlee** ?>?%*&#(>%<

 **dy** @doiesworld  
 **@tyongies** what the fuck did you just type

 **jwooo** @kjwsworld  
 **@doiesworld** its called a keyboard smash,  
love~

 **dy** @doiesworld  
 **@kjwsworld** oh ok :)

 **yuta sexy as hell** @animetiddies  
 **@doiesworld @kjwsworld** 'oh okay :)'  
what the fuck???? doyoung would have  
called me a dumbass and said 'i knew that'

 **dy** @doiesworld  
 **@animetiddies** yeah what about it?

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@doiesworld @tyongie** s **@kjwsworld  
@animetiddies **can you all please shut  
up and stop having a whole conversation  
in my mentions

**youngho** @jsuh  
 **@tenlee** pretty as always :)

* * *

**chitta** @96_catboy  
having a swell time in the  
insane asylum, dont req  
 **34** Following  **13** Followers

**chitta** @96_catboy  
Oh my god.

 **chitta** @96_catboy  
ISWEAR HE KNOWS WHAT HES DOING  
TO MEEE

 ** **chitta**** @96_catboy  
IMGONNA PASS OUT

 **chitta** @96_catboy  
I AM SO INLOVEEEE  
DO I WANTT TO HOLD HIS HAND  
OR SUCK HIS DICK???WHO KNOWS

 **'** @not_t_yong  
 **@96_catboy  
  
**

* * *

**ty** @tyongies  
take me down to himbo city where the boys  
aint bright but they all got tiddy /nsfw  
 **85** Following **7** **,289** Followers

**ty** @tyongies  
talking body 18m  
 **  
**799 **Retweets** 8,905 **Likes**

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tyongie** s MFFFF

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tyongies** YOU DID THAT????<

✿♡‿♡✿ @tenlee  
 **@tyongies** if * doesnt want you I want u

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@tenlee** babes im all yours

* * *

**@jjaehyun** liked **@tyongies** tweet!  
 **@jjaehyun** retweeted **@tyongies** tweet!

* * *

**ty** @tyongies  
heyy i just found out what a   
curiouscat is sooo.. ask me stuff  
 **curiouscat.qa/tyongies**

****ty**** @tyongies  
hey sexy — is this ten  
 **curiouscat.me/post/90849558**

ty **@** **tyongies** **  
**you're so prettyyy — thank you anon <3 **  
curiouscat.me/post/91442538**

ty **@** **tyongies** **  
**dick or pussy — im gay  
 **curiouscat.me/post/95899538**

ty **@** **tyongies** **  
**what the fuck was that last cc — idk 😭 **  
curiouscat.me/post/91839958**

 **ty** @tyongies **  
**i want you to put me in chokehold and  
slam me against the wall — TEN GET OFF  
OF MY CC   
**curiouscat.me/post/92892530**

ty **@** **tyongies** **  
**i cant wait to hang out with you — ok this is someone i know WHO IS THIS?? if  
its ten again i swear to god  
 **curiouscat.me/post/91442538**

* * *

Jaehyun stared down at his phone, chuckling, before he was interrupted by his manager. "Jaehyun-sshi, we'll be needing you to get ready for your next shoot." the man said. The model shoved his phone in his pocket, nodding. "Mhm, give me a few minutes."

* * *

The friend group decided to have a little sleepover until Johnny arrived in Seoul, getting all their stuff packed for their trip. 

The eight of them sat together around the living room. Yuta, Sicheng, Jungwoo and Doyoung huddled on the floor with pillows and blankets, Taeil sitting on the couch chair, with Taeyong sitting in-between Jaehyun and Ten on the bigger couch. 

They were watching some random scary movie that Yuta suggested to watch, much to Ten's dismay, he reluctantly agreed. While Ten was suffering, Taeyong was enjoying it. Not because he liked the movie, but it was because of the way Jaehyun would let him grip onto his forearm whenever a jump scare appeared on screen. The younger already planned on teasing the hell out of the pink-haired boy for that later. 

After a while, the group decided to order some Chinese takeout and pause the movie for a while.

"Never letting Yuta-hyung pick out movies for movie night ever again" Jungwoo grumbled, pouting. Taeyong was still practically clinging onto Jaehyun while Ten sat next to him, looking like he regret every single decision that he has made in his life. 

"The movie wasn't even that scary"

Sicheng looked at his boyfriend like he just said the dumbest thing ever. 

"While we wait for the food to arrive, what do you guys wanna do?" Taeil asked, still eating from the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"Ten, truth or dare?" Jungwoo asked suddenly. "Seriously? Truth or dare? What are we? Twelve?"

A pillow was thrown at Yuta's face. 

"Uh-- truth" the man said, wanting to stay on the safer side. But the grin Jungwoo gave him made him regret his decision.

"Do you like Johnny-hyung?."

Now Sicheng was looking at Jungwoo like _he_ just said the dumbest thing ever. "Oh please, it's so painfully obvious."

Ten could feel his face heating up. "Oh please, you guys should see all the messages he sends me, drooling about Johnny's d-" Ten slapped his hand against Taeyong's mouth, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Taeyong would be six feet under the ground right now. "As if you don't drool about J-" Taeyong tackled Ten to the ground.

Jaehyun's ears perked up at that, curious about what Ten wanted to say.

Taeil and Doyoung pulled Taeyong and Ten away from each other as they all sat around in a circle.

"Sicheng, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest thing Yuta has said during sex?” Ten grimaced at the question Taeyong asked.

Sicheng thought for a few seconds, before he suddenly started laughing, very.. _very_ loudly. So loud in-fact, the group was startled. Yuta placed a hand over Sicheng's mouth, trying to calm his boyfriend down and trying to stop him from embarrassing him.

While Yuta was still trying to calm Sicheng down, Ten looked at Taeyong with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
Taeyong did not like the look on his face.

"Taeyong, truth or dare?"

Taeyong wasn't stupid, he knew Ten was one hundred percent gonna make him do something with Jaehyun if he chose dare, or be forced to say something embarrassing if he chose truth. But in all honesty, dare didn't seem _too_ bad...

"Dare." He answered.

Ten grinned, "i dare you to sit on the lap of the person you find most attractive in this room until the end of the game."

Taeyong doesn't know if he should thank his best friend or kill him with his bare hands. The man was sure his cheeks were the same color as his strawberry colored hair right now.

Multiple _ooohs_ could be heard from all his friends, the only person being oblivious was the person sitting next to him on his right. Taeyong sighed, he turned his head, facing Jaehyun. He stood up a bit, slowly setting himself down on the models' lap. Now he was pretty sure his cheeks were the same color as Taeil's bright red hair.

He ignored his friends' teasing as they continued playing. Also ignoring the smirk Ten gave him when he felt Jaehyun's hot breath against his neck. 

Jaehyun gently placed his hands on his small waist— Taeyong felt like his head was about to explode.

The game soon ended, but Jaehyun made sure Taeyong stayed on his lap. The strawberry haired boy didn’t mind, not one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some jaeyong action, dont worry johnten will have their moment soon !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read so i apologize for any grammar mistakes !!

**john** @jsuh  
coffee connoisseur - '95  
_Chicago, Illinois_  
**600** Following **2,557** Followers

**john** @jsuh  
  
**56** Retweets **369** Likes  
  
  


* * *

"Taeyong you don't understand." Ten exclaimed dramatically. It was still early in the morning. Taeyong, Taeil and Jaehyun decided on making breakfast for the group while Jungwoo and Doyoung went out to buy some extra snacks for their trip, "why am i so nervous?? It' just Johnny, Johnny my best friend .. Johnny that i have a big crush on.. Johnny.. Johnny that i'm in love wit-" Taeyong cut him off, "Ten, stop, its gonna be okay." He said before Ten started ranting about the older man and doubting himself again, which Ten has done a couple of times. 

"Taeyongie's right," Taeyong flushed at the nickname, "Ten you're a great person. I'm sure Johnny feels the same way." Jaehyun said, giving him a reassuring smile. And as if it was right on cue-- Ten felt the vibrations of his phone from his pocket. Plucking the device out, he looked down at it- eyes widening. "It's Johnny." Ten said, running back to his room, not forgetting to shout a quick 'Thank you Jaehyun!!' 

Taeyong chuckled at his best friend, before he went back to making the batter for the pancakes besides Jaehyun.

"Thanks for saying that by the way," The pink haired boy started, looking at the taller man with a small smile. "Of course." Jaehyun said smiling back, small craters on the sides of his mouth appeared, dimples. Taeyong felt like he had just fallen in love with him even more.

Ten's hands were shaky when he accepted Johnny's videocall. 

_"Hey pretty thing."_

Ten felt his blood rush to his ears, he smiled. "Hi Johnny."

_"How have you been?"_

Ten sat down on his bed, "i've been okay. I'm excited to see you"

Johnny smiled at that, _"i'm excited to see you too, pretty."_

* * *

**sicheng** created a groupchat

**sicheng** named the groupchat ' _ **operation: jaeyong and johnten**_ ' 

**sicheng** added **yutaaa, snoopy, doie, taeil**

**sicheng**  
listen up.  
i am so sick and tired of taeyong and  
ten whining about the supposed 'straight'  
men who are obviously gay

**sicheng**  
so i've created this gc to advice a plan  
to get them together already

**snoopy  
**how exciting~ :D

**doie**  
they're so oblivious it actually hurts,  
theres no way those two are het

**yutaaa**  
BABE YOU'RE SO SMART AND SEXY  
FOR THIS

**sicheng**  
i know 😘 😘 😘

**taeil**  
aa great idea, im sure we'll be able  
to do some stuff to get them closer  
on this trip

**sicheng  
**exactly  
now lets see,  
johnnys arriving at the airport  
tomorrow..

* * *

Ten nervously tapped his foot against the floor, he and the rest of his friends were waiting for Johnny in the airport. Ten had his eyes set towards the terminal, scanning all the faces that would come out, hoping that one of them was the older man. 

"Where's Yuta and Jungwoo?" Sicheng asked after arriving back from the bathroom. "At the cinnabon." Doyoung answered, spotting the two grown men sitting by a table, mouths stuffes with the sugary baked goods. "Here we go again.."

"Is that Johnny?" Ten's neck almost snapped at how fast he had turned his head towards the direction Taeil pointed at. "Oh my god."

Ten doesn't know whether he should wait instead of going up towards the man but his legs had already decided, running towards the taller and almost tackling him towards the ground. 

He heard a deep chuckle, with a pair of strong arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Ten felt a bolt of electricity run up his spine, hiding his face in the crook of Johnny's neck. Feeling his cheeks heating up, smiling so hard it looked like it hurt. A chorus of _awwws_ could be heard from behind the two, _oh right- his friends were also here.._

Ten was the first to pull back, (even tho he really didn't want to) and smiled up at the taller man as Johnny still had his hands placed on Ten's waist.

Ten felt giddy from the warm hands on his sensitive sides. "Oh- sorry about that," Ten apologized quietly, spotting all of the bags Johnny had dropped on the floor after Ten had clung onto him like a koala. Johnny didn't seem to mind tho, "It's fine, i really missed you."

_Oh god,_ Ten thought. Why does he have to say these types of things? 

Ten let out a small chuckle, "I missed you too, like a lot." The two aimlessly continued staring at each other before a loud cough interrupted them from their thoughts. "Are you two just gonna stand there being all lovey-dovey or are you also gonna greet the rest of us?" Doyoung said teasingly. Ten scowled while Johnny chuckled.

The two eventually pulled away as Johnny greeted the rest of the friend group, asking them how they've been and them asking how it was in Chicago. 

* * *

✿ @tenlee  
shake some ass and move on  
can be nsfw !! 96'  
**124** Following **9,690** Followers

✿ @tenlee  
reunited once more ♡  
  
**192** Retweets **907** Likes

**ty** @tyongies  
**@tenlee** yep just a couple, a  
couple of besties, Am I Right????

✿ @tenlee  
**@tyongies** stay away from me

˳೫˚∗ @wiinwin  
**@tenlee** BITC HWHERES THE PIC OF US?

✿ @tenlee  
**@wiinwin** i have favorites

**john** @jsuh  
**@tenlee** im your favorite? 

✿ @tenlee  
**@jsuh** course you are <3

* * *

✿ @tenlee

**ty**  
oh i see  
you're getting BOLD bold

✿   
i have to start flirting   
eventually 

**ty**  
pfft  
as if you havent been  
flirting with johnny ever since  
you met him

✿  
IT FEELS DIFFERENT THIS TIME  
speaking of flirting..  
you and jaehyun huh

**ty**  
  


* * *

The group of friends all arrived at Ten and Taeyong's apartment, having yet another sleep over, wanting to let Johnny rest for a while until their road trip.

Ten and Johnny have been 'annoying clingy', stated by Doyoung. Which was somewhat true. Johnny's hand refused to leave Ten's lower back, Ten did not mind whatsoever. 

Right now, they were lounging around in the living room, empty chip bags and crushed soda cans littered the floor, the sound of some show Yuta was watching could be heard coming from the tv.

"Tired?" Johnny asked, hearing Ten yawn from beside him as his eyelids threatened to close. Ten nodded, gently placing his head on Johnny's shoulder. "I'll take you to your room if you'd like," Johnny offered. "Yes please."

Johnny lifted Ten by his thighs, the shorter wrapping his legs around Johnny's waist, burrowing his face in Johnny's shoulder sleepily. The older stood up, his friends giving him knowing looks as Johnny bid them a good night. He walked down the hallway all the way to Ten's bedroom, hearing Ten's steady breathing against his neck.

Johnny gently placed Ten on his bed, tucking him under the blanket. 

He looked down at Ten's face. _Pretty_ , he thought. He sighed softly, getting up. As he was about to leave the room, he heard a soft ' _don't leave'._ Johnny looked back, seeing a sleepy Ten, arms wide open, a pout on his lips. "Can you.. can you stay a little longer?" Who was Johnny to deny such an offer?

The two laid there in each other's arms. Ten's head resting on Johnny's chest, the older having his arms wrapped around him. Hearing Ten's soft snoring, Johnny softly kissed the younger on the forehead, ' _goodnight'_ he muttered softly before dozing off. 

* * *

Ten had woken up, the first thing he felt was the warmth of someones arm lazily slung around his waist, Johnny. He smiled softly, snuggling closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sucker for some johnten fluff


	5. Chapter 5

_"Should we wake them up?"_

_"They look so cute~"_

_"Well we have to eventually, we have to leave soon"_

_"I'm gonna take a picture"_

_"He's gonna kill you for that"_

_"It's perfect blackmail material"_

Ten groaned softly, hearing whispering voices in his room. "Oh shit he's awake."

"Wake up lover boy, we have to finish packing our stuff." Ten was wide awake now, all his friends in the room, staring at him. He flushed when he realized Johnny still had his arm slung around his waist, memories from last night flashed up in his mind. "Had fun?" Taeyong teased him, dodging the pillow that was thrown directly at his face.   
  


"You two are so adorable~" Jungwoo gushed. 

  
Ignoring what the blonde said, he turned back towards the still sleeping man in his bed. "Johnny," he mumbled softly, poking the older male's cheek as he stirred awake. "Gmorning, pretty" 

  
Ten's mind went blank, blood rushing up towards his face as his friends snickered, "alright alright give them some space." Doyoung quickly said, shoving everyone out the door, closing it.

The two men then proceeded to get out of bed, taking turns on using the shower, it was peaceful at first- until Johnny walked out of the bathroom. Water dripping down his wet form, towel barely clinging onto his hips and his hair slicked back. Ten had to force his eyes away from going down any further, he swears his head was gonna explode from the amount of times he had blushed in such a short amount of time.  
  


He's sure the world hates him, why must he always be put in these situations? His attractive best friend and longtime crush was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel, soaking wet.   
  


He groaned, smacking himself in the head, forgetting that Johnny was still in the room as he looked at him funny. "You okay there?'  
  


"Fuck- oh, yeah." He chuckled nervously, laying back down on the bed and burrowing his face in the pillow, not wanting to risk showing his flaming red cheeks out of embarrassment and the not so family friendly thoughts he's thinking of right now. "A-are you done getting dressed?" 

  
Johnny hummed, "you can look now."  
When Ten turned around, his eyes widened, facing a still very shirtless Johnny. He let out a tiny squeak, slapping a hand over his eyes. "You said you were done getting dressed!"

  
The older male laughed, he had the audacity to laugh while Ten was completely and utterly flustered. 

  
"You've seen me shirtless before, what's wrong?"

  
"Its just- you know- whatever j-just get dressed you fucking giant!"

* * *

**john** @jsuh  
coffee connoisseur - '95  
 _Chicago, Illinois_  
 **600** Following **2,590** Followers

**john** @jsuh  
hehe 5m  
  
 **83** Retweets **480** Likes

✿ @tenlee  
 **@jsuh** WHEN DID U TAKE THIS

 **john** @jsuh  
 **@tenlee** when you refused to look at me,  
naked and all

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@jsuh @tenlee** LOL

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@jsuh @tenlee** wait

 **ty** @tyongies  
 **@jsuh @tenlee** NAKED??????

* * *

✿ @tenlee

**ty**  
BITCH  
DID YALL FUCK????

✿  
NNO  
HE JUST TOOK A SHOWER  
SHUT UP

 **ty**  
damn  
i owe doyoung 10 dollars

✿  
dumbass  
... wait  
hold on  
YOU BETTED ON WHETHER  
JOHNNY FUCKED ME?

 **ty**  
i gtg finish packing!

* * *

**chitta** @96_catboy  
having a swell time in the  
insane asylum, dont req  
 **34** Following  **13** Followers

**chitta** @96_catboy  
there's gonna be a day where i'll  
end up strangling taeyong

 **'** @not_t_yong  
 **@96_catboy** no you wont

 **chitta** @96_catboy  
 **@not_t_yong** yes i will

 **zzz** @d_dsich  
 **@not_t_yong** yes he will

 **'** @not_t_yong  
 **@96_catboy @d_dsich  
  
**

* * *

Johnny was the designated driver for the trip, the group renting a mini van to fit all of them inside since Taeil's car almost broke down the last trip they've gone on together.  
  


"Wait, so where am i sitting?" Taeyong asked as they all settled on their assigned seats. Since Johnny was the driver, he sat in the drivers seat with Ten next to him. Yuta, Jaehyun and Sicheng will be sitting in the second row-- leaving Doyoung, Jungwoo and Taeil at the very back. 

"On someone's lap, of course." Ten said innocently, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"What other choice do we have?"

"Well we can put him in the trunk-"

"Shut the fuck up, i am not going in the trunk."

"Its pretty obvious on who's lap he's gonna be sitting on."   
They all looked at Jaehyun, "i mean, i don't mind." he said as Johnny gave him a knowing look. 

Ten clasped his hands together, "great! Lets get going now shall we?"

They all got into the car, all in their respective seats, Taeyong's being on Jaehyun's lap.  
"You're gonna fall off sitting like that." Jaehyun mumbled when the older was basically sitting on his knees instead. He grabbed the shorter male by the hips, pulling him closer. His back hitting Jaehyun's chest. "O-oh, yeah-- okay" he said, _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_

* * *

**ten**

**taetae**  
ten, i want a quick and painless  
death okay can you do that for me  
  


 **ten**  
oh shut up you're being  
overdramatic

* * *

Ten somehow managed to fall asleep, despite Yuta and Doyoung's constant bickering and the loud sounds of Jungwoo snacking on some chips. He hadn't known how long he had been out until a soft hand brush against his own. "Hey pretty thing, its time to wake up, we're here."

  
"How long have i been asleep?" He asked, turning around and seeing that the rest of his friends were also sound asleep. "For most of the trip, actually. I'm surprised you were able to sleep through the noise." Ten laughed at that. "Well you get used to it once you've been friends with them for a while."  
  


The two sat in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company.  
"So," Ten started, "how's life like in Chicago?"  
  


"Well, i have my family and some of my friends there but i guess it gets a little boring once in a while, you know? Unlike hanging out with you guys, like how Doyoung and Yuta are constantly at each others throats, Jaehyun and Taeyong subconsciously flirting with each other, Jungwoo and Sicheng trying to control their boyfriends from killing each other and Taeil being unbothered. It may get a little crazy at times but i always have a great time hanging out with you all," Johnny said, turning his head to face Ten with a look of pure adoration, "I love hanging out with you, especially."  
  


Ten's breath hitched in his throat, he coughed-- blushing. "I love hanging out with you too Johnny." 

* * *

The group checked into the hotel, booking five rooms. Sicheng and Yuta, Doyoung and Jungwoo, Taeyong and Jaehyun, Ten and Johnny and Taeil sharing a room with someone he knew that the group ran into that went by the name Kun.   
  


"God what the fuck did you put in here." Doyoung groaned, helping Yuta pull out their suitcases from the trunk of the minivan. "did you bring your whole closet or something?" 

"Just a couple of clothes, no biggie." Yuta shrugged, carrying his suitcase with ease while Doyoung looked absolutely defeated, Jungwoo rubbed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

˳೫˚∗ @wiinwin  
president of fat ass ville  
 **50** Following  **10,567** Followers

˳೫˚∗ @wiinwin 4m  
  
 **209** Retweets **4,957** Likes

✿ @tenlee  
 **@wiinwin** we left yall to go unpack ur shit  
in your hotel room and this is what you do

˳೫˚∗ @wiinwin  
 **@tenlee** hey its always nice to have a **  
**good fuck

 **dy** @doiesworld  
 **@wiinwin** what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will mostly be irl stuff! which i am very excited to write about, also taeil is such a third wheel in this i apologize lmao but he wont be one soon i promise !! some of the other nct members will appear in the story soon too :D
> 
> (edit; i changed it so all the couples shared rooms instead!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up, this is gonna get emotional

Johnny and Jaehyun had gone out for a while to buy lunch, leaving the two best friends alone, so Taeyong decided to hang around in Ten's room. "God i am so fucking tired, that trip here was literal hell. Doyoung and Yuta couldn't shut up, Jungwoo kept on chewing unnecessarily loud, Taeil was snoring, and on top of that-- sitting on Jaehyun's lap. How am i supposed to look him in the eyes without all these horny thoughts running through my head? Especially now with having to share a whole room with him, just him!." Taeyong cried out, as he continued rambling on as the younger rolled his eyes.   
  


"Was it really that bad? It actually looked like you enjoyed it from the rear mirror." Ten teased as he poked at Taeyong's side, making the other peak at him from under the duvet.   
  


"It wasn't horrible.. i guess. If those little devils weren't causing all the noise then maybe i would have considered it as an intimate moment, Jaehyun probably doesn't care anyway!" He groaned out, stuffing his face against the soft pillows.   
  


Ten snorted at that, "you poor baby, you should've seen how red Jaehyun's ears got."   
  


Jaehyun usually held a nonchalant facial expression, never really showing any type of emotion. But his red ears are the ones that always give him away. Which Taeyong was incredibly fond of, it was just too cute for him.   
  


The pink-haired male sighed, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone walking inside the room.  
"What the fuck- Sicheng! How'd you get in here?"  
  


"This." the male said, holding up a keycard, "i had to tackle your giant of a boyfriend to get it, what's up with you and men that are way taller than you?"

  
Ten groaned at the sudden image that flashed in his head of him and his ex. He was also incredibly tall, him being over six feet and Ten barely being 5'7, so the height difference was very prominent. "He's not my boyfriend-- anyways lets switch the topic, what do you want?"

  
"First of all, rude. Second, i'm forcing you all to go to the beach later. So get ready or else i'll drag you both outside." Sicheng answered, giving them a threatening look. "Fine fine."   
  


And with that, Sicheng happily walked back to his shared room with the rest of his friends.

"What'd they say?" Jungwoo asked, packing towels and food into his bag, "They said yes, not that they had a choice anyway." he said snickering, sitting next to a still sleepy Yuta on their bed. 

* * *

✿ @tenlee  
shake some ass and move on  
can be nsfw !! 96'  
 **124** Following **9,910** Follower

**ty** @yongies  
🏖️  
  
 **632** Retweets **2,443** Likes

✿ **@tenlee**  
 **@tyongies** hand in marriage?   
********

**ty** @yongies  
 **@tenlee** 💍

Liked by **ty**  
🍑 @jjaehyun  
  
 **492** Retweets **4,547** Likes

✿ @tenlee  
beach dayyy  
  
 **609** Retweets **10,893** Likes

**ty** @tyongies  
 **@tenlee** talented, brilliant, incredible,  
amazing, show stopping, spectacular,  
never the same, totally unique, completely  
not ever been done before, unafraid to  
reference or not reference, put it in a blender,  
shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it.

 **✿ @tenlee  
@tyongies **HELP????

 **yuta sexy as hell** @animetiddies  
 **@tyongies** wtf

˳೫˚∗ @wiinwin  
 **@tenlee** HOTTIE

 **john** @jsuh  
 **@tenlee** the cutest

 **✿ @tenlee  
@jsuh **thats all you **  
  
** ****

**youngho** @jsuh  
:)  
  
 **290** Retweets **3,405** Likes

**✿ @tenlee  
** **@jsuh** look who's the cutest now

 **youngho** @jsuh  
 **@tenlee** still you

* * *

Ten was laying on a beach chair, scoffing down at his phone and looking up at the giant sitting next to him. "Are you really trying to argue with me on twitter right now?"

  
Johnny laughed, leaning in as he hummed, "its the truth, darling." Ten felt his brain short-circuit at the nickname, cheeks starting to heat up. He pushed Johnny's face away from him as the older simply laughed at his actions. "You're so annoying." 

  
"You love me." Ten ignored him, trying to calm the fast beating of his heart as he closed his eyes. He cursed at Johnny in his head. Stupid, attractive, charming Johnny.

* * *

They were basking in the heat of sun, hearing the calming sounds of the waves and the chattering of the people around them. It's been a while since they've all hung out, all of them together in one place. With Johnny in Chicago, Jaehyun and Sicheng with hefty schedules, Doyoung and Jungwoo constanly at work, Taeil running his bakery, Taeyong, Yuta and Ten busy with dance-- they never had the time to meet up.

  
They were lucky enough to get a couple of weeks off from their busy lives and get the opportunity to just sit back and relax.   
  


They had also met Kun, the person Taeil was sharing a room with. Ten had grown suspicious of the newcomer, but after some talking-- Ten could tell that he was a genuinely kind person, he could see why Taeil was so keen on him. 

  
"I swear to god if you throw any more sand on me i will strangle you." Doyoung said in a threatening tone, glaring at Yuta as he dusted off the sand from his shorts. Yuta was currently holding a handful of sand with a mischievous grin plastered on his face while Sicheng was calmly reading a book, ignoring the bickering of his boyfriend and his friend as always. To anyone, Doyoung and Yuta may seem to hate each other's guts. But in reality, it was mostly 'playful' bickering. It was considered normal in the group of friends and it didn't really faze them whenever they hear Doyoung yelling at Yuta for something stupid. 

  
"Is this.. a normal thing?" Kun whispered to Taeyong, watching the two circle each other, looking like they were about to jump on one-another. Taeyong hummed, "you'll get used to it when you're constantly around them, but believe me when i say they genuinely do care for each other. So don't worry." he said, Kun nodding slowly as he turned back to continue talking to Taeil. 

  
  


"I'm gonna go for a swim." Johnny suddenly said, standing up. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, slipping it off. 

  
In that moment, Ten could feel his heartbeat quickening as his breath hitched in his throat. Taeyong was about to tease him when Jaehyun did the same thing.  
  


Sicheng slapped a hand against his mouth, trying to contain his laughter with Jungwoo snickering. "You guys okay there?~"   
  


"P-perfectly fine." Ten answered through gritted teeth. Trying to pry his eyes away from going any lower on Johnny's toned body, "you wanna join, Ten?"  
  


"Yeah, Ten, why don't you join them?" Sicheng said, slowing closing the book while holding eye contact with the Thai male, smiling innocently. Ten was gonna kill him later.   
  


"Y-you know what, sure, i'll go-- but just so you know, i'm not the best swimmer."   
  


Johnny chuckled at that, softly grabbing Ten by his arm, "that's fine, i'll help you."

They were currently in the shallow parts of the water, hearing the sound of Yuta and Doyoung yelling at each other somewhere. Ten was holding onto Johnny's forearm as he ventured on deeper. "H-hold on--" Ten started to panic, not being able to stand on the floor of the sand beneath them. Ten wasn't necessarily scared of the ocean, he wasn't the best swimmer tho, and he definitely did not want to embarrass himself by drowning in front of his crush.

  
"I got you," Johnny reassured him. Ten's legs wrapped around the taller males waist while his arms found themselves around his neck, practically clinging onto Johnny. Ten already knew Sicheng and Taeyong were probably somewhere laughing while watching him but right now all he could think about are the big hands that rested on his hips. He was sure his face was incredibly red.  
  


As if Ten couldn't fall any deeper in love, he did. Johnny was so incredibly gentle with him, softly running his hands up and down his sides from under the water to let him now that he's doing just fine, treating him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Ten could cry then and there, but he didn't wanna ruin the moment. Either way, he was happy, 

  
Until he thought about how fucked he truly was. From anyone's point of view, they looked like a happy couple enjoying some alone time away from everyone else by the shore.

  
But that wasn't the case here, they were just friends. Friends that called each other cute nicknames, friends that held hands, friends that cuddled during the night, friends that kissed each other on the cheek. 

_  
Friends,_ Ten repeated the words in his head. That's all they'll _ever_ be. 

This was a one time thing. Johnny won't be holding Ten like this forever, and Ten wanted to savor the moment. He wanted to savor the way Johnny's hands felt against his skin. Ten felt ashamed for feeling like this, having all these thoughts about someone he considered as his best friend.

  
He doesn't wanna ruin his friendship with Johnny, and the thought of them not being friends anymore because of a stupid crush was something he didn't want to happen. He cherished their friendship. Even if he longed for something more,  
  


His eyes started to water a little bit. He hated feeling this way. Love was a complicated thing for Ten. He never really considered the people he was in past relationships with as people he was in love with, thats why they never worked out. So that's why the feelings he felt for Johnny felt foreign to him. It was strange to say the least, he had never wanted to be with someone so badly. 

"You okay there, pretty?" a voice said, interrupting Ten from his thoughts. Ten didn't quite trust his voice, scared of it breaking if he spoke so he nodded instead, resting his head on Johnny's shoulder, closing his eyes. The older male continued rubbing small, comforting circles on Ten's sensitive sides. Ten wanted to push Johnny's hands away-- wanting to stop Johnny from making him feel all these emotions from the simple touches against his skin, but he didn't. Of course he didn't.

Why you may ask?

  
Because he was a weak, weak man. Weak for the man that was currently holding him up in the water, weak for the man that was making sure he felt safe against the waves. 

He truly was in love with Johnny. And it _hurt._

He already knew the older knows he wasn't okay, and that he didn't answer since he didn't wanna prod any further. 

Ten wished he did tho.

The two had gone out of the water, washing off all the sand from their bodies and getting dressed, thinking of somewhere to eat with the rest. He knew Taeyong was looking at him with a concerned look on his face but he ignored it. 

  
Taeyong always knew if something bothered him, sometimes he wishes the older wasn't amazing at reading people but that's just how he is. 

  
"There's this cafe near the hotel, we could just eat there." Taeil suggested, showing a picture of the menu that he had found on the internet. The rest agreed, too tired from messing around on the beach to think of anywhere else to go. 

* * *

They had arrived at the cafe, it was cute with minimalistic styled interior in the inside.

  
They sat down, bringing two tables together with permission from an employee behind the counter to form a longer table so all of them could sit together. Johnny had continued staying by Tens side as the younger stayed unusually quiet.   
  


"Johnny-hyung?" a voice called out making Johnny turn his head, surprised as he spotted another group of people with familar faces standing by their table. "Mark? What are you doing here?"  
  


Ten looked up, scanning the group of people who Johnny seemed to recognize-- before his eyes widened when his eyes landed on a certain someone, the other seemingly surprised to see him too. 

"Yukhei?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never intended for this story to get angsty but it just happened oops. 
> 
> also thank you for all the comments and kudos!! they truly do make my day <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments are always appreciated:D


End file.
